Plans
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: The plan to get Samandriel drunk and see what happens would have probably gone a lot better if Adam had known that it takes more than a few pints to get an angel drunk.


"Okay, Samandriel, we're going out for a drink tonight," Adam decided, plonking himself on the sofa next to the angel, who was staring intently at the TV screen playing Tom & Jerry. It was one of his favourite shows, apart from Dr. Sexy, M.D., but Samandriel barely got to watch that any more due to Adam's numerous complaints.

"What for?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion, "We have plenty of drinks in the kitchen, don't we?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking you to a bar tonight, and you're gonna have some beer."

"But Adam, I'm an angel! I can't just-"

"Oh, come on!" the man said with a smirk, "You already ran away from home, do you really think this'll make any difference?"

"That's differe-"

"Good!" Adam interrupted again, "Then it's settled." Knowing it was pointless to argue with the human (and not particularly wanting to either, because he found that he liked spending time with him), Samandriel just went back to watching cartoons. The episode of Tom & Jerry had finished during their short conversation, to his disappointment, but the next show on was Looney Tunes, so he didn't stay sad for long.

"So why are we going out to a bar tonight?" the angel asked after a few minutes, "Is there a special occasion that I don't know about?"

"No, there's no reason," Adam replied, with a grin that said otherwise.

* * *

Adam was fairly sure the original plan had been to try and get the angel drunk and see what happened, but after his seventh pint of beer he wasn't even 100% certain of where he was any more. The plan would have probably gone better if he hadn't drank so much, but he wasn't expecting the half a millennium he spent in hell to have such an effect on his alcohol tolerance. Even after 2 pints, he started to feel slightly dizzy. But beer wasn't exactly on the menu in the cage, and he'd missed it, so he just kept drinking.

"You're adorable, y'know that?" he grinned, clumsily ruffling Samandriel's hair. Adam had gotten so close to the angel over the course of the evening that he was practically sitting on his lap by now.

"Yes, you've said that 5 times already tonight," Samandriel laughed nervously, "Are you okay?"

Adam seemed to ponder this for a moment, looking up at the ceiling as if he was expecting some divine being to put the words in his head.

"I'm fine! Fantastic! Amazing!" Adam said with a flourish, almost knocking over a beer belonging to the guy sitting next to him on the counter.

"Don't forget drunk," the owner of the beer mumbled, before grabbing the glass out of the way and retreating to a safer place.

Samandriel had to admit, the beer wasn't so bad. It wasn't something he'd drink through choice, but it was okay if Adam was there. Although what he couldn't understand was the strange effect it had on humans. He himself had had at least 10 pints, all bought by Adam as soon as he noticed the angel's glass was empty, and he wasn't feeling any effects whatsoever.

"Excuse me, miss?" the angel politely tapped the arm of a young blonde woman walking by, "I think there's something wrong with my friend here."

Scrutinising Adam, who was at that moment trying to count the stripes on Samandriel's Wiener Hut shirt with a look of intense concentration on his face, the woman smirked.

"What are you, stupid? He's drunk!"

"S'mandy, was there always a lepo... leprere... leprechaun riding a goat on your shirt?"

"See what I mean?" the woman gestured, while Samandriel frowned in confusion at Adam's query, "Anyway, while your friend's like that, why don't we go and have some fun back at my place?"

"What kind of fun?" Samandriel asked , leaning back anxiously as the woman leaned forward into his personal space, close enough so he could smell the alcohol on her breath,"Will there be cartoons?"

"If you want there to be..." The woman purred.

"Hey, hands of my angel, you succusub... succubus!" Adam shot up abruptly, aiming a hostile glare at the woman. All conversation in the bar ceased, the patrons anticipating a fight was about to break out.

"Your... angel?" The woman repeated, taking a step back. "Oh, are you two... together? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you will be!" he shouted, slamming his (thankfully empty) glass down on the table, "S'mandy's mine, 'kay?"

"Adam, calm down, the man behind the counter is glaring at you!" Samandriel warned, totally missing how Adam had given the whole bar the impression that they were dating. Putting a gentle but firm hand on Adam's shoulder to restrain him, Samandriel rose from his barstool.

"Um, we'll be leaving now." he said, guiding Adam out of the bar just in case he tripped over anything/anyone.

"Can I just say," the women started, causing the angel to pause for a moment "that you two make a really cute couple?"

"We're not really-"

"Why, thank you!" Adam said with a surprisingly realistic English accent, before giving a bow and promptly toppling over.

"Oh," was all Samandriel could think of to say. Kneeling down to haul him back up to his feet, Samandriel surveyed the bar one last time. While the experience was interesting, the angel thought he would rather stay in with Adam, watching Disney movies on the TV, than come back here for a while.

* * *

Back at their shared apartment, Samandriel, carrying Adam in his arms as he'd somehow fallen asleep halfway there, tried as hard as he could to climb up the stairs without jostling the sleeping human too much. He made it to his bedroom without incident, gently setting down the sleeping man on his bed and tucking the covers up to his chin, when he felt and arm grab him loosely by the wrist.

"S'mandriel...?" Adam murmured, pulling the angel back towards him. His eyes were bleary and unfocused, Samandriel noticed, probably from a mixture of tiredness and alcohol.

"What is it?" the angel whispered. Adam responded with a sharp tug on the arm he was holding, and the angel found himself landing on the human, yelping in surprise.

"You're staying with me..." he mumbled into Samandriel's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist so he couldn't say otherwise. Samandriel sighed. He clearly wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night, so he just went along with it, enveloping Adam in his own arms. Smiling, Adam pressed a soft kiss to the angel's neck. "You're just so cute. Heaven's most adorable angel..."

"That's the 6th time now."

"I can't help it," Adam yawned, hugging the angel tighter, "I just really love you, 'kay?"

Declarations of love, drunken or not, weren't exactly the kind of things the warriors of heaven were trained to deal with, so if it was any other angel, Samandriel knew they'd be lost. But he'd been among humans for a couple of years now, observing their habits, and he liked to think he was more human than the rest of his brothers and sisters back in Heaven. So he smiled, and gently kissed Adam's forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
